


Not a fantasy

by obviouslyelementary



Series: The power within us [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Force-Sensitive Hux, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Happy, Past Relationship(s), Post TLJ, Unhealthy Relationships, after the scene, for future reference, implied Kylo/Rey, the scene, they are just not working this out alright, unhealthy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: '“I wanted to see you” he answered, after a while, and none of them made a move. Not even Ren’s hands moved, or his fingers. Both were completely still, staring at each other’s eyes.Hux scoffed at that answer.“You see me all the time, anywhere. You see me on the bridge and in hallways. And if you wished to see me in private, you just had to call or come over to my quarters. But not while I am showering” he said, and despite the sarcasm in his voice, it was cold, empty of meaning. Those words were simply an answer.They were more than an answer, actually. A way of telling Kylo to get the hell away from Hux. But Kylo wouldn’t do that.“I want to see what I’ve done with you”Oh.'





	Not a fantasy

The presence, he had felt since he had removed his clothes to enter the refresher.

The touch he only felt when it was actually performed.

Hux’s mouth opened in a silent gasp, even though he shouldn’t be half as shocked. His arms, which had been up so he could wash his hair, slowly moved down as hands encircled his waist, the massive body just behind him, emanating heat.

“ _Ren_ ” he said, his voice firm, more like a warning than anything else. His head turned until he could see the man behind him, staring down, and slowly Hux turned around to face him, as Ren’s hands remained on his waist. “What do you want?”

Ren stared at him for a long time. He was naked as well, which wasn’t a surprise, considering that both of them were under a spray of warm water, but the sight didn’t make Hux any less suspicious. And his eyes, usually so easy to read, so plainly obvious, were cold, closed off. Unlike any time Hux had seen them before.

“I wanted to see you” he answered, after a while, and none of them made a move. Not even Ren’s hands moved, or his fingers. Both were completely still, staring at each other’s eyes.

Hux scoffed at that answer.

“You see me all the time, anywhere. You see me on the bridge and in hallways. And if you wished to see me in private, you just had to call or come over to my quarters. But not while I am showering” he said, and despite the sarcasm in his voice, it was cold, empty of meaning. Those words were simply an answer.

They were more than an answer, actually. A way of telling Kylo to get the hell away from Hux. But Kylo wouldn’t do that.

“I want to see what I’ve done with you”

Oh.

Hux hummed. Now that was something else.

He didn’t deny Ren the view. Neither had he stopped him when one of his hands moved up to hold the general’s chin. Why would he?

Hux was a general. He knew how to handle his battle bruises in pride.

He lifted his head, just as Ren commanded with his hand, and showed the damage. A circle of purple, red and blue bruises surrounding his throat. He had to admit to himself that a hand on a neck couldn’t make a bruise so beautiful. But then again, had it been on anyone else, he would be sure it wouldn’t be half as fascinating.

Ren studied the bruises slowly, moving Hux’s head to the sides as in to get a complete glimpse of what he had done. Hux endured it, head held high, because after that little display he wasn’t afraid of Kylo anymore.

He knew what the Supreme Leader was capable of.

Once he was done, Kylo let his thumb brush over Hux’s jaw, caressing it until his hand was out of reach and it dropped down to his side. Now Hux could see it, in Ren’s eyes. They were clear as day.

_I did not mean to_

Hux didn’t care if he meant it or not. And he would have accepted better if Kylo had meant it entirely.

“Are you done?” he asked, for the sake of it, before stepping forward. He reached the spraying water and let his head fall under it, the shampoo on his hair sliding down as he rinsed it off.

He didn’t care if Ren was watching. What was the point?

He rinsed it all off and moved past Kylo, reaching for his towel and drying his hair before wrapping it around his waist. He left the bathroom, and found Ren sitting by his desk on his chair, right outside.

He couldn’t not roll his eyes.

“What is it?” he asked, angrily now, his eyes burning. Kylo stood. He was completely dressed. “Learned how to do it like your uncle? Mental, physical projections of yourself? Wonderful”

“Hux, I did not mean to do it” he said, now out loud, and Hux had to collect himself for a moment.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to crush Kylo between his hands. But most importantly, he wanted to laugh.

And he did.

“Sure” he said, the grin still on his face, but his eyes were filled with burning rage. Kylo stood, and walked in front of Hux.

“I am serious” he said, eyebrows furrowing, but Hux was still deeply amused.

“I know you are” he said, and he did know. It was clear on Kylo’s face. “I know you didn’t mean it. Or, is saying you didn’t mean it. I know that you feel sorry. I know that you were aware of what it would bring you. But guess what? It is ridiculous”

Kylo’s eyes turned angry again.

“Do not test my patience, Hux” he growled, but the words were empty, and Hux didn’t care.

“I am not. You are ridiculous. And you know it” he said, and smirked. “What? Are you feeling sorry for hurting me? For putting a bruise on my neck? Well done. I bet in your fantasy life, I would be crying. Forgiving you, or maybe not. In the worst hypothesis, I would be angry, grabbing you and kissing you fiercely like all those night when we used to fight” he said, and laughed, because at Ren’s face, he could see, all those scenarios passed through his mind. “You are wrong. Oh, so wrong. And you know why? Because you are weak. Just as Snoke said you were, and like I knew you were. You are weak. You cared for your father and it destroyed you. For your mother and it corrupted you. For the _girl_ ” he stopped, a strangled, manic chuckle leaving his mouth “you cared for the _girl_ , _twice_ , and she defeated you as if you were nothing. And now you come to me, with your new rank, with your new power, and instead of using it, you resort to _sentimentalism_ ” he laughed, loud, and grinned, all burning hatred filled up his eyes. He was sure his irises were red by this point. “ _Pathetic_. Like I knew you were. You have showed yourself pathetic so many times before. And you do it again, now. Standing right in front of me, begging for me to _feel_ anything. To _care_ , when even you don’t. Or do you truly think I believe in your lies, Ren?”

The knight was still. Hux couldn’t read his eyes. They were cold again. Good. Perhaps he was learning some type of discipline.

“I need you to command the first order” he said, clear and simple, and Hux fell into a more comfortable position, tilting his head. He was curious now. Wondering.

“Oh do you?” he asked, clearly pressing, and Ren looked down, almost ashamed. He was such a _child_. So easy to manipulate, so easy to embarrass. It was beyond ridiculous. “And how do you expect me to command anything if my _Supreme Leader_ keeps contradicting my orders and tossing me around rooms?”

He felt and saw the tension on Ren’s boy, his hands curling up into fists on his knees, before he looked up again, serious, contradicted and angry, but also resigned.

“I will not use the force on you anymore” he said, and _in public_ stayed in the subtext of the phrase. Fine. Hux couldn’t care less. “And you are now officially the Grand Marshal”

“And if we win, I was a place right next to your almighty throne” he added, and resigned, Ren nodded, before standing up. “I am glad we finally came to a compromise”

He turned towards his bed, and made way over to it, the clothes he was going to change into ready over the bed. He could feel the staring on his back as he changed, unfazed by the presence in the room.

Before Ren left, he felt a gentle slide of fingers over his naked shoulder, and rolled his eyes.

Predictable, easy, stupid. A child in the position of a king, wanting recognition and love.

Ren should have stayed in the resistance.

“Sir?” a voice came from the room next to Hux’s, behind a secret door, and the general hummed for Mitaka to walk inside as he stared at nothingness, hands over his thighs.

“Yes, Mitaka?”

“I heard everything… when will he know?” he asked, and Hux hummed, staring forward at a cup he had over his desk.

His hand made a slight movement, and the cup exploded in several little broken pieces.

He smirked, making the pieces come floating towards his hands.

“Soon… but it will be too late for him anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am thinking about a series with Force-Sensitive Hux where it starts now and their relationship eventually becomes a real relationship... but I mean, this can be read as a single one shot so I would like some feedback as in if I should continued the series or if I should just... stick with this one.
> 
> If I do continue, my main plan is to make Hux and Ren work through their issues and that Hux either tries to kill Ren and isn't successful or gives up in the moment of truth because he loves Ren now so idk.
> 
> In any case, kudos and comments are appreciated! I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
